I Hate You but I Love You
by mihawk607
Summary: Apa yang telah kau lakukan, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku/APAAAA NATSU MASIH HIDUP?/Natsu,, bisakah sekali lagi aku dekat denganmu/kau tidak mengerti, Lisanna sudah... [Chapter 5 sudah UPDATE]
1. Awal

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Genre: Hurt/comfort, romence, tragedi

chapter 1

14 Juli X783X

Bagi para siswa sekolah, hari ini adalah hari pertama dan hari yang sibuk untuk memulai aktifitas setelah libur panjang. Banyak yang baru di hari ini, sekolah baru, guru baru, teman-teman baru dan lingkungan yang baru. Khususnya, Natsu Dragneel. Ya, dia seorang siswa baru di SMP Fairy Tail yang berada di kota magnolia. Dia seorang yang berpredikat culun, dengan penampilan baju kebesaran yang dikancing hingga kelehernya dan pinggang celananya yang dinaikkan hingga perut serta sisiran samping yang mencetak garis dikepala sebelah kiri rambut 'pink'nya.

* * *

Natsu PO'V

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di SMP Fairy Tail setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar. Aku merasa canggung dan malu, aku begitu gugup karena diterima di Sekolah ini. Namun, aku juga merasa senang karena bisa bersekolah ditempat yang terkenal ini. Saat aku berjalan di koridor menuju kelasku, banyak mata banyak mata yang memandang sinis ke arahku mungkin juga aneh, terlebih dengan warna rambutku yang terlihat aneh karena berwarna pink dan terkesan feminin. Jujur saja, aku benci dengan warna rambut ini, karena rambut ini aku sering _dibully_ teman-temanku sewaktu disekolah dasar. Kenapa rambutku harus pink? Itulah serangkaian pertanyaan dibenakku yang tak pernah bisa ku jawab. Aku tak berharap banyak bersekolah di sini, semoga aku tidak _dibully_ oleh teman-temanku disekolah ini.

 _"Oy, coba lihat si pinky itu"._ Kata salah seorang siswa bersurai pirang pucat sambil memandangku, padahal baru saja kuberharap semoga saja tak ada yang mem _bully_ ku. _"Lihat dia terlihat culun banget, udah gitu rambutnya pink lagi,_ _ **hahahahaha**_ _"._ Lanjutnya yang sepertinya tak menyukai keberadaanku, tapi aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. _"Eh, Pinky elo ngecat rambut dimana? Di salon? Apa, di salon? Pantesan kayak banci gini,_ _ **hahahaha**_ _"._ Tanya salah satu temannya lagi yang bersurai hitam sambil menahanku. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya berbicara sendiri yang diikuti dengan gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya. Aku hanya diam dan hendak meneruskan langkahku, namun mereka merasa tersinggung. _"Heh, brengsek, sombong banget sih, jangan sok belaguk deh"._ Hardik orang bersurai pirang pucat itu padaku. _"Aku cuma mau lewat, permisi"._ Akupun hendak meneruskan langkahku kembali. _"Udah hajar saja Sting biar dia tau rasa"._ Ucap salah seorang temannya yang bersurai hitam. _"Kau benar Rouge, anak seperti ini harus kita kasih pelajaran"._ Ucapnya yang kuketahui bernama Sting.

TEEETT TEEETT TEEETT

Bel masukpun berbunyi. _"Kau beruntung hari ini pinky, lain kali akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu"_. Diapun meninggalkanku dan sepertinya dia kecewa karena aksinya terhalang oleh bel barusan. Beruntung bagiku karena hari ini aku terselamatkan. Masalah nanti biarlah nanti. Akupun segera menuju kelas baruku berharap bahwa akan ada hari yang baik untukku.

* * *

Normal PO'V

Di hari pertama ini, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para siswa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya satu persatu hingga kesempatan itu jatuh pada seorang anak berambut pink. Saat ia maju, semua mata memandang dengan tatapan tidak suka kearahnya. Namun, hal itu dianggap biasa saja olehnya. _"Perkenalkan, nama saya Natsu Dragneel. Saya bercita-cita menjadi Musisi dan Pengusaha. *Yorosheku onegaishimash"._ (*benar atau salah bahasa jepang tulisannya seperti itu?). Natsu membungkuk hormat dan kembali kekursinya.

"Hey kau dengar tidak, dia mau jadi musisi?"

"Gak mungkinlah bro, belum dengar suaranya saja dia pasti sudah dilempari batu duluan, hahaha". Bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh natsu saat ia berjalan menuju kursinya kembali. Dia masih bisa tegar dengan semua itu.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Setelah pelajaran usai Natsu tidak kekantin seperti teman lainnya. Ia memilih ke atap sekolah untuk menikmati bekalnya yang ia siapkan sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. _"Ittadakimasu"._ Tangannya ditangkupkan sejajar dada, setelah itu iapun menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah sepatu yang sukses mengalihkan pandangan natsu dan mendapati 4 orang siswa laki-laki berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Natsu merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk hari ini. _"Mau apa kalian semua?"_

" _Hey, santai saja kawan. Kami cuma ingin bersenang-senang kok, tak perlu sinis begitu"._ Sting berjongkok di samping Natsu dan menyandarkan tangan kanannya kebahu kiri Natsu dan disambut kekehan dari ketiga temannya.

" _Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian pergi,tidak ada hiburan di sini"_. Ucap Natsu bernada mengusir. "Kau mengusirku? Dan, siapa bilang tidak ada hiburan di sini?" Sting mencengkram mulut Natsu dengan menatapnya sinis. Natsu segera menepis tangan Sting dengan kasar. _"Pergi kalian semua"._ Sting melancarkan hadiah kewajah Natsu hingga jatuh terjerembab, mengakibatkan bekal yang dipegang natsu terlepas dan berceceran di lantai.

" _Dengar, kau pikir siapa hingga kau berani megusirku?"_ Sting mencengkram kerah baju Natsu dan melancarkan pukulannya kembali di bagian perut. _"Teman-teman ikat dia di tiang"._ Natsu segera dibawa ketiang pendek yang berada diatap sekolah dan diikat menggunakan tali rapia yang sedari tadi telah disiapkan oleh salah satu temannya Sting. Siang itu Natsu mendapat siksaan yang belum pernah dia terima sebulumnya. Natsu terus meronta di dalam penyiksaannya dan terus bertanya apa salahku. _"Sudah cukup kawan, tinggalkan dia di sini"_. Merekapun meninggalkan Natsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. saat Natsu tersadar hari sudah sore. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berontak dari tali yang menjeratnya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa tuhan memberi kesabaran di hatinya. Saat ia memejamkan matanya kembali, seseorang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Siapakah dia?

 **TBC**

 **ya ampun cuma segini saja yang baru ku buat mohon maaf jika masih kependekkan. ini masih awal chapter, karena saya pemula di sini. Jadi mohon sarannya.**

 **apakah ini terlihat gaje? adakah typonya? mohon reviewnya minna. karena review kalian akan sangat membantu dalam perbaikan chapter selanjutnya.**

 **RnR**


	2. kepercayaan

**Saatnya membalas review dahulu**

 **Naomi Koala:** Sebenarnya sih Natsu emang mau ku buat culun seperti itu, tapi lihat aja deh kelanjutannya seperti apa. Untuk chap awal aku masih bingung cara menulis cerita karena ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku. Dan aku juga bingung membuat feelnya. Tapi hountoni Arigato telah mereview fic-ku yang nista ini T_T. Dan aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar fic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik.

 **Serly Scarlet:** Aku hanya berpikir kalau menggunakan italic akan terkesan membedakan mana dialog, mana paragrafnya. Tapi ternyata aku hanya membuat bingung pembacanya. Ya sudah, aku sudah coba perbaiki di chap ke dua ini. Wew, yakin benget kayaknya kalau itu Lucy,, oke selamat membaca XD

 **Fic of Delusion:** hahahahaha,,, sepertinya adegan mengerikannya belum ada di chap ini. Tapi tunggu saja fic-san, akan ada waktunya. Itu sebenarnya disengaja karena untuk membedakan dialog dan paragraf,, heheheh maaf atas kekeliruannya. . .

 **Synstropezia:** oke, aku tersinggung,, cukup sampai di sini,, aku akan mengeluarkan **Karyuu no Houkoo#plaakk**

saranmu akan aku terima. Ternyata banyak yg protes dengan _italic_ nya,, hehehehe. oke chap 2 sudah terbit selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Yupss,, akhirnya chapter kedua telah terbit, semoga kalian suka dan menikmatinya.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort, romence, tragedi**

Chapter 2

 **16 Juli X783X**

 **Normal PO'V**

Sang surya perlahan muncul dari peraduannya dan mulai menyinari kehidupan. Perlahan sinar itu menembus kaca dan langsung menuju kamar seorang anak berambut pink yang masih terbuai dengan kenikmatan dari sang kasur. Perlahan onyx-nya terbuka dan mengerjap perlahan, dan secara perlahan pula ia mendudukkan badannya. Rasa sakit di wajahnya masih terasa namun tidak separah kemarin. Ia pun bertekad untuk kembali sekolah hari ini setelah kemarin ia izin dengan alasan sakit.

Natsu tinggal di Apartemen yang bisa dibilang kumuh. Sejak kecil Natsu sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Ibunya telah kembali ke sisi-Nya saat Natsu masih berusia kanak-kanak. Sedangkan ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa sedikitpun memberi kabar kepadanya. Ayahnya pergi tanpa sepatah-kata dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah syal kotak-kotak putih yang menjadi kado ulang tahunnya Natsu. Hingga saat ini, Natsu di biayain oleh pamannya, Atlas. Sehingga keperluan Natsu masih bisa terpenuhi walaupun hanya untuk uang makan dan biaya apartemennya. Karena pamannya pun bukanlah orang yang banyak duitnya, dan Natsu tak pernah mengharap lebih dari pamannya.

 **Natsu PO'V**

Aku merasakan sepertinya lukaku sudah mulai membaik. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Jujur saja, aku seperti tak punya semangat untuk kembali ke Neraka itu karena di sana aku bakal menjadi santapan anak-anak brengsek itu. Tapi aku kasihan pada pamanku yang sudah rela membiayaiku sekolah padahal aku bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Ddrtttt drtttt drtttt

Ah sepertinya hpku berbunyi, mungkin dia yang menghubungiku pagi-pagi.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Moshi-moshi Natsu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah sembuh? Kamu sekolah gak hari ini?"

Ya ampun, baru bangun saja aku sudah kena berondong pertanyaan seperti ini. Tapi aku senang karena masih ada yang peduli padaku.

"Aku sudah sembuh kok jadi kamu tenang saja. Ya, aku sekolah hari ini,,, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir"

"ya sudah kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah Natsu,, jaa"

"jaa ne"

Aku tersenyum memandangi Hpku yang jadul ini, bukan karena hpnya tapi karena seseorang yang menghubungiku barusan namun tak lama senyumku memudar jika mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Setelah itu aku pun langsung bergegas mandi dan membuat bekal. Aku bukanlah seperti kebanyakan anak pada umumnya yang selalu kekantin saat istirahat. Jangankan untuk makan di kantin, untuk kebutuhanku dalam sebulan aja bisa di katakan kurang. Bukannya tidak mau bersyukur, tapi karena emang beginilah keadaanku saat ini.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku segera mengemasi barang-barang yang ku perlukan dan mengunci pintu apartment dan berangkat menuju Neraka, ah bukan, maksudku Sekolah.

 **Natsu PO'V end**

 **Flashback On**

"Hey, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara lembut yang baru saja lari ke arah Natsu. Matanya menatap prihatin kepada sosok pria yang tak berdaya karena terikat di tiang dan beberapa memar di wajahnya. Dia pun segera melepas tali yang masih menjerat tubuh Natsu. Saat tali itu lepas, Natsu tak kuasa menahan badannya dan terduduk lemah. Jangankan bergerak, mengangkat kepala saja tak mampu.

"Ya ampun, sampai babak belur begini. Biar aku obati dulu wajahmu Natsu". Namun tangan itu tertepis lemah oleh Natsu.

"Tak usah, Lis. Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Tidak apa-apa gimana? Lihat, mengangkat kepala saja kamu tak mampu."

Lisanna pun segera mengambil kotak obat yang biasa ia bawa dan segera mengobati luka-luka yang diderita Natsu. Oh iya, Natsu dan Lissana berteman sejak kecil. Lisanna sangat dekat dengan Natsu sehingga orang mengira kalau mereka saling menyukai, dan Lisanna sangat peduli terhadap Natsu. Bahkan tak jarang ia melindungi Natsu saat hendak dijahili oleh teman-teman SDnya dulu.

"Arigato"

"Dōitashimashite"

Percakapan pun terhenti, tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Lisanna begitu telaten saat mengobati luka di wajah Natsu seperti orang yang sudah terbiasa menangani hal itu. Bibir Natsu perlahan bergerak membentuk garis yang melengkung. Ya, dia tersenyum tanpa disadari oleh Lisanna. Natsu merasa bahwa ia cukup beruntung mempunyai teman yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Lis, kenapa kamu selalu baik padaku?"

Pertanyaan Natsu sukses membuat Lisanna menghentikan kegiatannya. Lisanna pun menatap lekat-lekat onyx yang sedang menatapnya dengan segudang rasa penasarannya.

"Dengar Natsu, kamu itu temanku sedari kecil. Bukankah kita selalu bersama. Jadi, aku akan selalu membantumu di saat kamu lagi susah."

"Teman ya. . ."

Ucapannya terdengar lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Lisanna. Entah kenapa ucapan Natsu seperti ada nada kekecewaan di dalamnya. Tentu Lisanna mengetahui hal itu, tapi dia tak berniat untuk berbicara dulu.

"Yah, kamu benar Lis, kita kan berteman. Terima kasih. Lain kali aku akan membantumu jika kamu butuh pertolongan"

"hmm,, tentu saja Natsu." Lisanna pun tersenyum.

Lisanna telah selesai mengobati Natsu dan mengemaskan peralatan yang baru saja di pakai ke dalam kotak obat kembali. Natsu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya walau sempat tertatih untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah dan lemah.

"Yakin kamu tidak apa-apa Natsu?"

"hmm"

Natsu memberikan grins khasnya seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Sedangkan Lisanna hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Natsu yang mulai bergerak menjauhinya. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk, cairan bening mulai membasahi wajahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya tersimpan sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah bisa diungkapkan kepada sahabatnya, Natsu.

"Gomennasai, Natsu"

"Gomen. . ."

 **Flashback off**

* * *

 **Lisanna PO'V**

Saat ini aku berada di depan pintu kelas 1-3 sedangkan Natsu duduk di kelas 1-1 jika ke kelas Natsu harus melewati depan kelasku. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku menghubunginya kemarin malam. Aku menunggunya di depan kelas namun, sepertinya dia belum datang juga. Tadi aku sempat menghubunginya via telepon, jujur saja aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Mengingat kondisinya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Oh iya, aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Natsu bersekolah. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia bersekolah di SMP Fairy Tail juga karena dia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak mau lanjut sekolah karena urusan biaya. Tapi aku bersyukur melihat dia melanjutkan sekolahnya karena dia tergolong anak yang pintar dan selalu juara dikelasnya bahkan saat kelulusannya dia memiliki nilai ijazah yang tertinggi di sekolahnya. Mungkin inilah yang jadi penyebab kenapa dia selalu di jahili oleh teman-temannya terlebih dengan warna rambutnya yang menurutku sangat unyuk-unyuk.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan pipiku memerah padam jika memikirkannya. Mungkinkah aku telah-

"Yo lisanna, sedang apa?"

Terdengar suara yang membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku

"A-ah, Natsu kau mengagetkanku saja"

Aku memajukan bibirku tanda aku sedang merajuk kepadanya

"Kamu mikirin apa sih dari tadi?"

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuatku blushing di tempat.

"A-aku ha-hanya, hanya... Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu natsu?"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang kupikir terlalu basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" Ternyata dia terkecoh.

Dia memperagakan ototnya seperti binaraga, padahal ototnya lembek sekali. Aku jadi terbayang kembali kejadian kemarin.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Oy, coba lihat si pinky itu".

Aku berjalan dikoridor saat aku hendak masuk kekelas tapi aku mendengar suara yang menahan langkahku yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku seperti melihat Natsu sedang dikerjai oleh orang itu. tapi aku kurang yakin kalau itu adalah Natsu.

"Lihat dia terlihat culun banget, udah gitu rambutnya pink lagi, hahahahaha".

Ternyata dugaanku benar kalau itu Natsu. Jujur saja aku kasihan melihatnya, namun aku hanya bisa diam saja. Tetapi saat mereka mulai ngelunjak aku berniat melindunginya tapi-

TEEET TEEETT TEEETT

Untung saja Natsu masih terselamatkan. Hampir saja tadi, aku hanya menatap geram kearah mereka yang selalu menjahili Natsu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **Lisanna PO'V end**

 **NORMAL PO'V**

"Lis"

"-_-"

"Lisanna"

"-_-"

"oyy, LISANNA"

Natsu teriak di dekat daun telinga Lisanna sehingga membuat gadis itu terbangun lagi dari alam lamunannya.

"A-apa-apaan sih Natsu, gak perlu teriak juga kan"

Lisanna merasa kesal karena ia berfikir mungkin Natsu tengah mengerjainya.

"Gomen,, gomenn,, habisnya dari tadi kamu melamun terus sih, padahal sudah tiga kali aku memanggilmu tapi kamu gak dengar,, huffttt"

Natsu memajukan bibirnya yang akhirnya membuat Lisanna terkikik geli. Sedangkan Natsu hanya memandang Lisanna dengan tatapan anehnya. Baru saja Natsu ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan-

"Aku tahu Natsu, jika kamu berekspresi seperti itu kamu tentu terlihat lucu"

"Ahh,,, jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kamu ingin protes, karena aku tertawa,, iya kan?"

"Kamu curang Lis, lagi-lagi kamu selalu jawab duluan, padahalkan aku belum mau protes"

"hemm, hemm,, hemm,, dengar Natsu,, kita itu berteman sejak kecil jadi aku tahu semua apa yang ingin kamu katakan"

"Ahhh,,,, curanggg,, Lisanna curang,, pokoknya hari ini traktir aku ramen sebagai permintaan maaf mu"

"haii,, haii,,, ya sudah entar aku traktir dehh,, udah mau masuk nih, aku ke kelas dulu ya,, jaa nee Natsu"

"Jangan lupa ya janjinya, Jaa nee"

* * *

Natsu segera menuju kelasnya dan seperti di hari pertama, semua tatapan mereka saat ini seperti tatapan membunuh. Natsu mengacuhkannya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Natsu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membuka buku pelajarannya dari pada mengurusi tatapan orang yang tak berguna sama sekali baginya.

TEETT TETTT TETTT

Bel masuk pun berbunyi semua siswa segera kembali ke tempat duduknya kembali. Tak lama Wakaba-sensei datang bersama murid baru, semua mata tertuju pada murid baru itu. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang cantik dan anggun membuat semua isi kelas begitu terpesona kecuali Natsu. Ia hanya memandang buku pelajaran tanpa tertarik dengan keadaan sekitarnya sejenak ia melihat kedepan namun matanya kembali tertuju pada buku itu.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, dia sebenarnya sudah mendaftar dan mengikuti tes yang sama dengan kalian hanya saja dia baru bisa pindah kemari setelah mengurus berkas kepindahannya dari Crocus, baiklah kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Perintah dari Wakaba-sensei dan siswa baru itu meng-iyakan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfillia, yoroshiku onegaishimash" Lucy pun membungkukkan badannya sesaat dan tersenyum ramah.

"baiklah Lucy, sekarang kamu boleh duduk di samping Natsu Dragneel"

"haii,, sensei"

Mendengar itu semua siswa membelalak tak percaya, kenapa Natsu yang mendapat keuntungan untuk bisa dekat dengan siswa baru itu. Sedangkan Natsu hanya bisa kaget karena namanya diebut oleh sensei-nya mungkin dia sedang melamun. (nih authornya somplak, masa gak tahu apa yang dikerjakan oleh Natsu#plaakk)

"Etto,, Dragneel-san bisakah saya duduk di sini"

Tangan lucy mengarah pada bangku yang kosong di sebelah Natsu.

"ehh,, ahh,, silahkan Heartfillia-san"

Natsu kembali pada buku bacaannya tanpa memperdulikan siswa baru yang berada di sebelahnya. Pelajaranpun dimulai dan semua siswa memperhatikan kedepan. Saat pelajaran Lucy heran sekaligus takjub dengan Natsu karena setiap soal yang baru saja ditulis di whiteboard langsung dikerjakan oleh Natsu dan selesai satu menit setelah soal itu ditulis, dan semua yang dikerjakannya selalu benar. Tanpa disadari jam pertama pun telah usai semua siswa mulai sibuk ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, tak terkecuali Natsu yang emang sudah punya janji dengan Lisanna. Saat ia bangkit dari kursinya-

"Dragneel-san,, hemm bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

Natsu membelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

' _Apa? Teman? Apa aku tidak salah dengar ya?'_

"Dragneel-san,, apa kamu mendengarku?"

"A-ahh,, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Natsu mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Tentu tidak, apakah kamu mau berteman denganku?" Lucy mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"ehm, baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Natsu saja" akhirnya Natsu mengeluarkan grins khasnya.

"Baiklah, kamu juga panggil aku dengan Lucy" Lucy pun tersenyum.

"ahh,, baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang"

Natsu segera membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih diam.

"Matte, Natsu. Bisakah aku ikut bersamamu ke kantin?"

Natsu membalikkan badannya dan terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, ayo"

Mereka pun menuju kantin hanya saja di sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu mendapat tatapan sinis dari siswa lainnya. Lucy hanya memandang heran dengan sikap mereka.

' _Apa yang salah dengan Natsu?'_ batin Lucy.

"Natsu"

"Ehm,, ada apa?"

"Kenapa mere-

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menabrak Lucy sehingga ia terhuyung kedepan dan akhirnya,,

CUPP

Sebuah pertemuan dua bibir berlawanan jenis menjadi satu, walaupun hanya sesaat tetapi kenapa terasa begitu lama bagi mereka berdua. Natsu pun terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh sehingga posisi Natsu berada di bawah dan Lucy di atasnya. Sadar apa yang telah terjadi Lucy segera bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari Natsu. Belum sempat dua insan itu berucap tiba-tiba,,,

"NATSUU"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Suara siapakah itu?**

 **Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Tunggu kisah selanjutnya**

 **Bagaimana? apakah ceritanya semakin menarik? kuharap kalian puas dengan chapter kedua ini, maafkan jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan kata-kata.**

 **TOLOOONGGG REVIEWWNYA,,,,, ONEGAI,,,, Sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan sejajar dengan kepala.**


	3. Bukan salahmu

chapter 3:

akhirnya chapter baru sudah bisa rilis. aku harap kalian suka. dan kalau sudah membaca silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya berupa review.

salam hangat. **SELAMAT NATAL & TAHUN BARU BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort, romance, tragedi**

 **I Hate You, But I Love You**

* * *

"Lisanna dengarkan aku dulu. . . ."

"Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan, dan aku ti-"

Kau bilang ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan? Heehh,, kau bilang kecelakaan kan? Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Iya kan? Lisanna memberondong pertanyaan bertubi-tubi bak peluru senjata yang sedang menembaki targetnya.

"Lis, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Inikan hanya –"

"KECELAKAAN, itukan yang mau kau ucapkan. Sudahlah Natsu, aku bosan berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik kau jangan ganggu aku lagi. Dan sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI". bentakkan Lisanna sukses membuat si surai pink ini bungkam. Hatinya mencelos dengan perkataan Lisanna,, ia cuma tidak mengerti kenapa Lisanna berlaku seperti itu kepadanya. Hatinya sakit begitu terasa hingga menghujam dada. Salahkan kepada kepolosannya yang tak mengerti kenapa Lisanna murka kepadanya. Kepada siapa lagi tempatnya mengadu dan berbagi keluh kesah? Bahkan dia hanya memiliki seorang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya kala susah maupun senang, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Lisanna. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia melangkah mundur menjauhi sahabatnya itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya satu yang ia yakini bahwa Lisanna akan kembali seperti semula dan kembali menghubunginya setelah amarahnya reda. Ya, hanya itulah keyakinan yang ia punya.

Setelah tahu bahwa Natsu sudah tak lagi di tempatnya. Lisanna tak mampu lagi menahan cairan yang sedari tadi sudah dibendungnya. "Natsu, maaf. Maafkan aku. Hiks,, hiks."

* * *

21 Juli X783X

Sejak insiden lima hari yang lalu, Natsu seperti kendaraan yang kehabisan bahan bakar, yah,,, kata pepatah lama itu seperti setali tiga uang

 **R: Eh,,, Author elu ngasih pribahasa gak nyambung kaleeessssss (hujan lokalpun tejadi dan sang author lupa membawa payungnya)**

 **A: Yang benar apa dong?**

 **R: Yang benar itu pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba**

 **A: Ooh begitu ya**

 **R.1: (** _ **bisik-bisik tetangga yang masih bisa di dengar Author**_ **) Tuhkan bener, nih authornya goblok. Padahalkan yang bener itu hidup segan matipun tak mau. hihihihi**

 **R.2: (** _ **masih bisik-bisik tetangga**_ **) hihihihi, iya, mudah sekali kita menipunya.**

 **A: heiii,, aku mendengarnya,. Jangan kabur kalian. #Mengejar readers yang lari muter muter pohon (cieeeee_india)##PLAKKKK**

 **R: huwaaaaaaa,,, ampunnnn juragannn. . . .**

 **#LUPAKAN... kembali ketopik semula**

Tanpa Lisanna ia lemah tak berdaya. Bahkan saat teman teman sekolahnya membullynya ia seperti merelakan tubuhnya mendapat siksaan, menulikan pendengaran dari cacian dan hinaan sungguh bagai mayat hidup jika melihat Natsu yang sekarang ini. Namun, ada seseorang yang kali ini selalu membelanya, yang selalu menolongnya dari siksaan teman,, (ahh bukan teman melainkan orang-orang yang tak berpendidikan dan sok kuasa yang hanya menindas kaum yang lemah. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Natsu saat ini). Dia adalah Lucy, namun seperti menulis diatas air. Semua yang dilakukan Lucy hanya di balas dengan ucapan terimakasih tanpa sekalipun memperdulikannya yang sudah bersusah payah berusaha untuk menolongnya.

Bukan Natsu ingin melakukan itu, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Sejujurnya ia merasa berhutang budi pada Lucy yang sudah mau bersusah payah menolongnya. Namun, dia tidak ingin mengalami kejadian di mana ia ditinggal oleh sahabatnya. Sungguh,, ia hanya trauma untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan yang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang dipegang Natsu saat ini.

* * *

27 Aug X783X

Lucy PO'V

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku berangkat menuju sekolah dan kulihat cuaca akan panas, karena memang saat ini sedang musim panas.)* Setelah lama kaki ini ku gerakkan tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Aku sengaja berjalan kaki karena tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian kalau aku harus diantar oleh pengawal pribadi ayah. Lebih tepatnya aku menutupi identitasku yang sebenarnya, awalnya mereka menolak karena khawatir akan keselamatanku. Namun, aku bisa meyakinkan ayah hingga akhirnya mereka mau mengerti dan membiarkan aku berangkat berjalan kaki.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku pindah kemari tapi sepertinya aku baru mempunyai satu teman saja yaitu Natsu. Entah bisa dibilang teman atau tidak tapi sebelum kejadian itu dia menganggapku teman bukan. Aku tahu saat ini, Natsu masih trauma untuk berteman kembali karena dia selalu saja dibully oleh teman-temannya bahkan sahabatnya meninggalkannya sejak insiden itu. Bisa dibilang ini kesalahanku karena merusak hubungan mereka. "Apa Natsu masih marah padaku?" Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya itu saja. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Natsu itu pasti tampan deh kalau kacamatanya dilepas. Ohh ya ampun,, kenapa aku jadi jauh memikirkan hal itu. Dan kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar gini sih. "ya ampun apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

"hey, pinkies sialan,,, apa yang kau lakukan setelah menyenggolku?" tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini jangan-jangan? Benar saja aku melihat di koridor sekolah saat ini sedang berkumpul para anak berandal yang sedang mengerjai Natsu? Astaga, aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk pada Natsu.

"Maaf,, aku tidak segaja" aku mendengar ucapan Natsu seolah tak punya kehidupan lagi. Sedangkan aku sedang berusaha menembus kerumanan siswa yang saat ini sedang ingin melihat pertunjukkan yang menarik tapi tidak menurutku.

End Lucy PO'V

"tidak sengaja kau bilang? Kau pikir aku terima,, akan aku beri pelajaran supaya kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu,, sekarang jilat sepatuku?" Sting tersenyum mengejek.

"..."

"kau dengar tidak? CEPAT LAKUKAN.."

Natsupun berlutut dan segera melakukannya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kematian segera datang menjemputnya. Hingga wajah Natsu berada beberapa centie dari sepatunya Sting

"HENTIKAN" semua menoleh kearah sumber suara itu yang saat ini telah berada di dekat mereka tak terkecuali Natsu yang ikut menoleh dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sting? Tak cukupkah kau menyiksanya selama ini?"

"Wow, lagi-lagi malaikat Lucy datang menyelamatkan si culun ini. Apakah sang malaikat Lucy datang memberi harapan pada si culun ini? Setelah itu membuangnya bagaikan sampah seperti yang di lakukan oleh Lisanna. Hahahahaha"

"hentikan candaanmu itu Sting, itu tidak lucu. Kamu pikir kamu sudah lebih hebat darinya? Dengarkan baik-baik Sting, Natsu jauh lebih baik darimu dan lebih jantan dibandingkan denganmu. Satu lagi,,, orang yang menyiksa temannya jauh lebih buruk dari pada sampah" (kutipan: Hatake Kakashi, NARUTO)

Sting terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, entah kenapa kata-kata Lucy seolah-olah apa yang ia lakukan itu salah. Bahkan saat Lucy menarik Natsu untuk menjauhinya dia masih diam saja. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

Di atap sekolah. . .

"bagaimana keadaanmu natsu"

"baik, terimakasih"

Suasana menjadi hening, satupun dari mereka sama-sama memilih diam. Hingga-

"Natsu, apakah kamu tak ingin mempunyai teman lagi?"

"..."

"Kamu tak mendengarku?"

"..."

"hemmm,,, Baiklah jika kamu diam, aku akan turun kebawah". Lucypun segera beranjak, sesaat ia hendak berdiri tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya.

"Maaf Lucy, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu,,, aku hanya takut jika aku mempunyai teman lagi aku bakal ditinggalkan lagi." Masih pada posisi tangan kiri Natsu yang menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy namun pandangannya masih lurus kedepan.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus seperti ini, benarkan?" kali ini wajahnya beralih menghadap Lucy yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya di sertai tatapan sendunya ahh tak ketinggalan senyum kecutnya.

Akhirnya Lucy kembali duduk di samping Natsu yang saat ini sedang bersedih.

"Natsu, kalau kamu mati,,, apakah kamu akan bahagia?"

"Mungkin"

"Kalau itu memang membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak melarangmu." Natsu menatap Lucy heran sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tapi kalau kamu mati, maka tidak ada kepuasan bagimu dan kau tidak bisa membalas mereka". Lanjutnya dan kali ini caramelnya bertemu dengan onyx. untuk meyakinkan si pendengar.

"Tapi bagaimana aku membalasnya, aku tidak punya kekuatan" Natsu kembali menatap lantai yang menjadi atap sekolahnya.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak bisa Natsu, aku yakin kok kalau kamu bisa bangkit. Dan aku akan mendukungmu"

"Benarkah?"

"hemmm"

"Janji?" seraya mengacungkan jari kelingking ke arah Lucy. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Lucypun mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan mengangguk dengan pasti dan tersenyum. "Janji"

"ah,, sebaiknya kita harus ke kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis"

"Benar juga, lagian sih kamu duluan yang menarikku kesini dan akhirnya membolos satu jam pelajaran". Rungut Natsu.

"Gomenne Natsu,,," Lucy mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di atas kepala. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu dari para tikus sialan itu"

"Ya sudah,, tapi sebagai gantinya kamu harus traktir aku ya" Ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins khasnya.

"hmm" Lucy pun tersenyum dan segera mengikuti Natsu yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah menuju kelas.

* * *

Di Suatu Tempat

"Kamu sudah menemukannya?" Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan lebih tepatnya kantor kepala perusahaan dengan wajah yang tertutup bayang hitam dan hanya menyisakan mulutnya yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon genggam.

"Sudah tuan, kami sudah menemukannya. Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Terdengar suara dari seberang sana

"Amati saja dia, sisanya biar aku yang urus"

"Baik tuan"

TUUTTT TUUTTT TUUUTT

"Hahahaha, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Natsu." Tatapan pria itu sulit untuk digambarkan.

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf, untuk gaya penulisannya masih belum banyak yang berubah. Apalagi setelah 3 bulan HIATUS jadi lupa semua cara penulisannya.

oh ya, ratenya akan aku ubah ke T saja soalnya aku tidak memasukkan unsur Dewasa di fic ini, dan juga mungkin saat ini perchapternya masih belum mampu melampaui 2000 kosa kata. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang isi ceritanya lagi.

 **Setelah membaca, harap meninggalkan jejak berupa review dari para readers. Karena itu sangat berharga bagi kami.**

 **DLDR**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **balasan review**

 **Serly Scarlet:** hahaha, adiknya take over lagi galau berat tuh

 **Naomi Koala:** Salah tekan waktu mau update chapter 2,,, T_T

sumpah,,, Nao-chan ngasih saran banyak banget,,, bingung mau balesnya gimana.

Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena sudah memberikan saran,

dan sekarang karena lama enggak nulis lagi kayaknya bakal jelek lagilah tulisanku. Huaaaaa nagis_gaje T_T #PLAKK

 **Dragnel77:** Saya masih miskin kosakatanya Dragnel-san, jadi masih susah mau buat yang panjang-panjang

 **Fic of Delusion:** yah, bener, aku udah baca ulang, ternyata emang kaku,, ya ampun,, masih sulit merubah gaya penulisanku.

 **Synstropezia:** hahaha,, Lisanna cemburu buta, persaingan cinta segitiga sudah biasa itu. aku mau buat sedikit berbeda kalau yang ini.. heheh

Wah, bener juga ni, masih banyak yang kurang,, tapi makasih bnyak ya sarannya. Ini sangat membantu.


	4. ABSTRAK

CHAPTER 4: ABSTRAK

 **DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

 **FARY TAIL**

 **I Hate You But I Love You**

* * *

 **28 Aug X783X**

 **Lucy PO'V**

"Ma,, aku pergi dulu ya"

"Mau kemana sayang? Kok terlihat cantik banget sore ini" sapa Layla Heartfilia yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungku.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mencari buku dan sekedar bersantai di taman"

"Oh begitu ya, apakah ada seseorang yang menunggumu di sana?" Tanya ibuku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"iya ma,, dia teman sekelas aku di sekolah."

"oh teman ya,,, teman tapi mesra,, iya kann?" Astaga mamaku ini,, paling suka deh buat anak gadisnya malu.

"apaan sih ma, kami enggak punya hubungan apa-apa kok, suer deh" aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah udang rebus. Ya ampun. Malu banget rasanya.

"Iya,, kapan-kapan bawa temanmu kerumah ya." Ibuku mengucapkannya disertai nada yang menggodaku, aku yakin ibuku berpikir kalau aku punya teman spesial, padahalkan enggak, tapi,, hemmm, teman spesial ya?

 **Flashback**

" _Janji?" tangan Natsu terangkat dengan jari kelingkingnya kearahku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Akupun mengaitkan kelingkingku mengangguk dengan pasti dan tersenyum. "Janji"_

" _ah,, sebaiknya kita kekelas karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis"_

" _Benar juga, lagian sih kamu duluan yang menarikku kesini dan akhirnya membolos, satu jam pelajaran." Rungut Natsu._

" _Gomenne Natsu,,," Aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di atas kepalaku. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmumu dari para tikus sialan itu."_

 _Tiba-tiba tangan Natsu menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat pelan wajahku menghadap wajahnya, dekat dan semakin dekat,, tunggu ini terlalu dekat, "Natsu,, a-apa yang kau laku- hup"_

 _Terlambat, bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku dan melumatnya secara perlahan, entah kenapa aku merasa terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu hingga akhirnya matakupun terpejam mengikuti permainannya. Tak lama, ia melepaskan mulutnya dan tertunduk didepanku_

" _Gomenne, Lucy. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali untuk menciummu." Uhh,,, Kenapa hatiku terasa sedikit sakit saat mendengarnya. Tapi aku juga menikmatinya. Dan jujur saja ini ciuman pertamaku.. oh tidak,, tapi ciuman keduaku dan Natsulah pelakunya, dan yang lebih parahnya kali ini ia melakukannya tanpa sadar._

 _Akupun menempatkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Enggak apa-apa Natsu, aku juga bersalah telah membiarkamu melakukan itu"_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Natsu, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan kau ulangi ya" Pintaku yang sejujurnya aku ingin dia melakukannya lagi. Astaga aku mikir apaan sih,, sadar Lucy sadarlah._

 _Natsupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Oh tidak,, aku yakin senyumannya itu sukses membuatku blushing berat._

" _A-ahh, sebaiknya kita segera kekelas saja Natsu"_

" _hmm,, baiklah. Oh ya Lucy, besok sore ada waktu?"_

" _Ada,, emang kenapa?"_

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman, mau ya?"_

" _Hemm,,, gimana ya?" aku melakukan pose berpikir. Dan akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya._ _Natsupun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahku yang masih terduduk dan segera kusambut tangannya untuk kembali kekelas._

 **Flashback Off**

"cyy, Lucy,,, Lucyyyy,, ya ampun ini anak malah melamun aja, jadi pergi enggak sih?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara mamaku.

"Lucy,, kamu habis berciuman ya? Dari tadi kamu megangin bibir kamu terus" yup, perkataan ini sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku...

"A-apa ma? Ciuman? A-aku e-enggak a-aku,,, aku" ya ampun kenapa lidahku jadi kelu begini?

"Ya, sudah nanti malam bawa dia kerumah ya,, mama ingin tau siapa sih anak muda yang telah mencuri hati anak mama."

"Mama enggak marah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Asal dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari, mama gak akan marah kok." Ya ampun mamaku baik banget.

"iya ma, entar malam aku bawa kerumah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ma."

"iya, hati-hati ya sayang"

 **Lucy PO'V end**

* * *

Semilir angin saat sore hari memberikan ketentraman hati bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Tak terkecuali surai pink ini yang terduduk di kursi taman dengan guitar kesayangannya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang siapapun mendengarnya pasti akan terpesona karena suara merdunya. " Mungkin lagu ini, sesuai untuk keadaanku saat ini." Natsu berbicara sendiri dan mulai memposisikan jemarinya pada kresh guitarnya.

 _Senja di sore itu menemani kepergianmu_

 _Saat kau ucap kata kau tak lagi bersamaku_

 _Perih yang ku rasa mungkin takkan pernah kau gubah_

 _Cinta yang dulu ada kini telah kau bawa_

 _Cinta jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Karena takkan pernah ada cinta selain dirimu_

 _Cinta kau duakan aku takkan sanggup ku menghapus_

 _Segala bayangmu oh kekasihku kekasihku_

 _Cinta jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Karena takkan pernah ada cinta selain dirimu_

 _Cinta kau duakan aku takkan sanggup ku menghapus_

 _Segala bayangmu oh kekasihku kekasihku_

 _Cinta jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Karena takkan pernah ada cinta selain dirimu_

 _Jika kau tinggalkan aku takkan sanggup ku menghapus_

 _Segala bayangmu oh kekasihku kembalilah_

 _Cinta jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Karena takkan pernah ada cinta selain dirimu_

 _Jika kau tinggalkan aku takkan sanggup ku menghapus_

 _Segala bayangmu oh kekasihku kembalilah ooh kembalilah_ ( _ **Ornito - Segala Bayangmu**_ )

Prok prok prok

"Suaramu sungguh merdu Natsu. . ." Lucy yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Natsu tersentak dari duduknya.

 **Natsu PO'V**

Hari ini aku duduk di taman sambil membawa guitar kesayanganku. Aku memetikkan guitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sesungguhnya jeritan dari dalam hatiku. Hingga tanpa ku sadari Lucy sudah berada di belakangku.

Prok prok prok

"Suaramu sungguh merdu Natsu. . .".

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Luce. Dan juga kau terlambat datang" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena sebal.

"Maaf Natsu, aku mampir ke toko buku sebentar sebelum kesini"

"Dan tadi kau bilang Luce? Hemm,,, kau membuat nama khusus untukku ya? Atau nama kesayangan?" Sepertinya dia mulai menggodaku tapi tunggu, kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini? Apa yang salah denganku? Belum lagi aku menjawab.

"Ya,, ampun pipimu memerah,,, aku baru tahu kalau kamu tsundere ya,, hihihi"

"Aku bukan tsundere, Ba~ka. Lagian memanggilmu dengan Luce lebih enak bagiku" Astaga Lucy,,, niat banget sih ngejahilin aku dan entah kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Lucy sudah berada di sampingku yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Saat kulihat Lucy dari dekat ternyata dia sangat cantik. Rasanya wajahku jadi memanas.

"Iya deh iya, yang penting bukan nama yang aneh aja, hemm" Dia tersenyum, entah kenapa hatiku begitu tenang melihat senyumannya.

"kamu dari mana sih, Luce?"

"kan tadi sudah aku bilang pergi mencari buku sebelum kesini"

"Ooohh, begitu ya, Lupa. . . heheheh"

"Ehh,,, Natsu,, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu donk,,," Hemmm,, kenapa nada Lucy jadi manja begini? Rasanya aku jadi gemas melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku gak mau,, habisnya kamu ngerjain aku sih" Aku pura-pura merajuk.

"Ya ampun,, gitu aja marah,, maaf deh maaf"

"Huffttt,, ya udah deh, kamu mau lagu apa Luce?"

"hmm,,, rekomendasi sang kapten aja deh"

"hemmm, apa ya,," cukup lama aku berpikir.

"ahaaa,,,, aku tau,,, dengerin ya!" pintaku padanya.

 **Natsu PO'V end**

Natsu mulai memetik guitarnya kembali, kali ini ia memulai petikkannya dengan petikkan clasic. Bisa dikatakan Natsu sangat ahli dalam mengolah guitarnya sehingga Lucy terpana dengan pemainan Natsu. Dan Natsu memasuki Lagu.

 _Lama Sudah Tak Kulihat_

 _Kau Yang Dulu Kumau_

 _Kadang Ingat Kadang Tidak_

 _Bagaimana Dirimu_

 _Reff:_

 _Kau Cantik Hari Ini_

 _Dan Aku Suka_

 _Kau Lain Sekali_

 _Dan Aku Suka_

Saat memasuki Reff, Natsu selalu melirik kearah Lucy yang selalu tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat Natsu Blushing, namun ia masih bisa fokus pada permainan guitarnya.

 _Entah Ada Angin Apa_

 _Kau Berdiri Disana_

 _Berhenti Aliran Darahku_

 _Kau Menatap Mataku_

 _Back To Reff_

 _Kau Cantik Hari Ini_

 _Dan Aku Suka_

 _Kau Lain Sekali_

 _Dan Aku Suka_

 _Tak Kan Kubiarkan Lagi_

 _Kau Menghilang Dari Kehidupanku_

 _Oo..yeaa…_

 _Kau Cantik Hari Ini_

 _Dan Aku Suka_

 _Kau Lain Sekali_

 _Dan Aku Suka_ ( _ **Lobow-Kau Cantik Hari Ini**_ )

Natsu mengakhiri permainannya dengan indah dan disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah, tentunya oleh Lucy dong emangnya siapa lagi. Terlebih lagi sebenarnya Lucy sempat blushing berat dikarenakan lagu itu untuknya ahhh lebih tepatnya lirik lagu itu mengatakan bahwa dia atau lebih tepatnya Lucy terlihat cantik. Sungguh Natsu pandai membuat hati wanita senang walaupun tanpa disadarinya.

"Keren,,, aku suka banget lagunya,, o iya, aku rasa kamu bagusnya jadi penyanyi aja deh"

"huffttt,,, mana ada orang yang mau melihat penyanyi yang tampilannya kayak badut gini." Natsu menatap kedepan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ohh,, ayolah jangan pesimis begitu,,, sayang banget kalau bakatmu ini dibiarkan begitu saja" bujuknya

"cara bicaramu ini kayak produser yang terkenal aja, Luce"

"Aku yakin kok kalau kamu berani mengambil langkah pasti ada produser yang mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Dan juga aku yakin kalau kau lebih hebat dibanding mereka yang sering membully-mu" Perkataan Lucy seolah membuka mata hati Natsu dan saat ini manik Onyxnya bertatap langsung pada manik karamel yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"Terimaksih Luce Tapi, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku, Luce?"

"So-soal itu aku ingin melihatmu bahagia Natsu,, karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"ka-karena kita temankan" Jawabnya seraya tersenyum menutupi sesuatu.

"Yups, Teman,, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Luce"

Drttt drttt drttt

"Tunggu sebentar Natsu, aku jawab telepon dulu" Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Yang disertai anggukan kepala oleh Natsu.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Iya,, Saya sendiri,, ada apa ya?"

"Baiklah, di mana tempatnya?"

"okay,," Lucy pun mematikan Telepon genggamnya. Dan kembali lagi ketempat duduknya.

"Natsu, nanti malam kamu kerumah ya"

"Haa? Kerumahmu? Apa boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh, lagian mamaku yang menyuruhmu untuk datang"

"Kamu cerita apa tentang aku ke mamamu?"

"yeeee, pede benget sih, aku cuma disuruh bawa temen yang kutemui sore ini. Lagian buat apa nyeritain kamu" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Natsu.

"Kirain kamu cerita,, oke deh, tapi siapkan makanan yang banyak ya" Pinta Natsu yang seperti anak kecil, membuat Lucy tertawa melihatnya.

"Iya,, nanti aku telepon mamaku" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Kamu temanku yang paling baik Luce." Secara refleks Natsu mencium pipinya Lucy. Sontak membuat sang empu-nya pipi terkejut dan blushing berat karena perbuatan Natsu. Namun tatapannya seolah-olah menembus otak yang menjadi targetnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa, Gomenne Luce" Natsu memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Fiuhh,, sudah terlanjur ya mau diapakan lagi, dasar ya suka mengambil kesempatan" Lucy mencubit pipi Natsu karena gemas.

"Itte,, tte tte tte, jahatnyaaa" Natsu memegangi pipinya karena tindakan Lucy barusan.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, huhh,, udah ahh aku pulang" Lucy berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Tanpa disadari Natsu, Lucy tersenyum karena Natsu telah mencium pipinya.

"Tunggu Luce,,, ya ampunn cewek selalu suka seenak hatinya" Natsu segera berlari mengejar lucy yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

* * *

Dirumah Heartfilia Konzern

"Wah, rumahmu besar sekali Lucy, berarti kamu orang kaya." Lucy melihat Natsu yang berekspresi seperti orang yang terpesona akan kemegahan rumahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk, mama sudah menunggu di dalam"

Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah, sedari tadi Natsu masih memandang takjub dengan keadaan rumah Lucy yang begitu megah. Dari depan Natsu melihat pagar yang otomatis terbuka bila tuan rumahnya datang. Penjaganya yang banyak serta para pelayan yang berdiri di setiap sisi dan memberi ucapan "Selamat datang tuan putri". Semua itu sungguh berbanding terbalik saat berada di apartmen Natsu yang bisa dikatakan reot.

"Hey,,, kok diam saja, ayo masuk." Titah Lucy sambil memegang tangan Natsu yang sontak membuat sang empu-nya tangan sedikit tersentak.

"Ibu aku pulang,"

Ibunya keluar dan menyapa mereka berdua. "Sudah pulang ya anak mama dan ini,, teman Lucy ya?" sambil menunjuk kearah Natsu. Natsu yang masih asyik melihat sekeliling rumah sedikt terkejut karena pinggangnya disiku Lucy. Dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera melayangkan jabat tangan kearah Layla Heartfilia dan di sambut olehnya.

"Ah,, perkenalkan tante nama saya Natsu Dragneel"

"Dragneel? Sepertinya saya penah mendengarnya." Lalya seolah berpikir pernah bertemu dengan marga Dragneel sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? di mana tante?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Dimana ya? Ahh,,, sepertinya tante agak lupa"

"Oh ya sudah tente nggak apa-apa." Sedikit kecewa Natsu dengan jawaban yang di dengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, sudah disiapkan makanan yang banyak." Ibunya mempersilahkan Natsu untuk kemeja di ruang makan dan mereka makan malam bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Yah tentunya ibunya Lucy selalu menggoda Lucy dan Natsu yang sukses membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Ya,, malam itu Natsu bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan ia iri kepada Lucy yang memiliki keluarga yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Secara tidak langsung Natsu ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu, namun ia sadar kalau ia hanyalah sekedar teman bagi Lucy. Seperti ini saja sudah membuat hatinya yang kosong jadi terisi.

"Tante, sepertinya aku harus pamit pulang" Natsu mohon pamit kepada Layla Heartfilia.

"Ya sudah Natsu, hati-hati ya di jalan dan jangan panggil tante, panggil mama saja oke?"

"O-oke tan-, maksud saya mama" Natsu merasa kikuk dengan keadaan itu. Sedangkan Lucy cuma bisa tertunduk malu karena ibunya. Tak lama Natsu beranjak untuk segera pulang dan diantar Lucy sampai pintu gerbang.

"Luce, besok kamu kemana?"

"Enggak ada, mau ngajak jalan ya?" goda Lucy

"I-iya sih, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sebuah cafe, mau?"

Lucy pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia menyetujui ajakkan Natsu.

"Sampai jumpa besok Luce" Natsu perlahan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih menatap punggung Natsu. Rasanya ingin lebih lama untuk bersama Natsu.

Ceklek.,,, Krieettt (mungkin begitu bunyi apartmen yang dibuka)

"huhhhhh,,, lelah"

"Tapi menyenangkan juga bisa berteman denganmu dan keluargamu Luce"

" _Aku yakin kok kalau kamu berani mengambil langkah, pasti ada produser yang mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Dan juga aku yakin kalau kau lebih hebat dibanding mereka yang sering membully-mu."_

"Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya." Tangannya terangkat mencoba menggapai langit kamar sedetik kemudian tangannya menggengam begitu erat dan tiba-tiba semangatnya bergejolak. "Aku mulai bersemangat." Namun tak lama tangannya jatuh kesamping tubuhnya diiringi dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai tertutup dan bersiap mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya dan terlelap begitu saja.

* * *

 **29 Aug X783X**

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya memerintahkan malam untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti sang surya mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Seberkas sinar menerobos masuk menerpa wajah yang tertidur pulas. Dengan rasa malas sang empu-nya wajah membuka kelopak matanya mengerjap sebentar dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Surai pirangnya sedikit kusut dan wajahnya begitu natural. "Huaaammm, jam berapa sih ni, padahalkan ini hari minggu" keluhnya yang diketahui bernama Lucy.

Drrrttt drttt drtttt

Rasanya ia malas sekali hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat telepon "Moshi-moshi, ada apa Natsu?"

"bukannya kau mau menemaniku ke sebuah cafe?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Astaga,,, aku lupa,,, maaf Natsu semalam aku kurang tidur" keluhnya.

"aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu, sekarang,, cepat mandi"

"APAAAA?" Lucy segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendongakkan wajahnya kejendela. Ternyata Natsu sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Astaga, kau berisik sekali"

"Iya-iya aku mandi sekarang, masuklah dulu, biar mama buatkan sarapan untukmu"

"Wakatta" – TUTTT TUTTT TUTT

"huhhh,, nyebelinnn banget ni bocah, main diputusin aja tu sambungan telepon" Lucy pun segera beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Cukup lama ia berdandan, maklum saja dia kan wanita jadi wajar saja kalau dia lama dalam hal berdandan. Setelah selesai berdandan ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang makan sudah ada Natsu yang menunggu dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Sambil menggoyangkan sendok tanda tak selera makan.

"Sudah lama menungguku Natsu?" sapa Lucy yang berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Tentu sa-" kalimat Natsu tiba-tiba terhenti dengan penampilan Lucy. Lucy jauh lebih cantik dari yang di sekolah maupun saat kemarin di taman. 'Bidadariku' batin Natsu seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihat.

"Tentu sa?" Tanya Lucy membuyarkan lamunan Natsu.

"Ti-dak, tidak,, tidak lama, tapi kau cantik sekali Lucy" diakhir kalimatnya Natsu menyatakannya secara perlahan namun masih terdengar oleh Lucy.

"Benarkah?" Lucy mencoba meyakinkan kalau pendengarannya ini tidak salah.

"Ti-idak, a-aku tidak bermaksud,, aku hanya, aku" Natsu merutuki lidahnya yang tiba-tiba kelu karena debaran jantungnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ara, Lucy sudah keluar dari kamar ya, cepat sarapan Lucy, kasian Natsu sudah menunggu dari tadi". Ibunya Lucy muncul dari dapur dan membawa nampan yang berisi sandwich. Ibunya paling gemar membuat sarapan sehingga pelayannya tidak berani ikut campur kalau sudah urusan sarapan.

"Lucy, cantik sekali kamu hari ini, pantesan Natsu begitu terpesona denganmu" goda ibunya sambil melirik kearah Natsu yang tertunduk menyembunyikan guratan yang sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Mamaa" Anaknya sudah malu habis-habisan karena perkataan ibunya.

"Ya sudah, cepat sarapan kalau begitu, oh ya Natsu jaga Lucy baik-baik ya" Titah ibunya Lucy yang sertai anggukan dari Natsu. "baik tante, eh mama" sedangkan Lucy hanya diam karena malu. Siapapun pasti malu kalau berada di posisi Lucy, namun Lucy juga senang ternyata Natsu peduli padanya. Hanya saja-

"Luce, udah selesai sarapannya kok enggak dimakan?" pertanyaan Natsu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-ahh, aku cuma kepikiran PR dari Happy-sensei" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"ohh, begitu" ucapnya Natsu singkat.

Mereka pun akhirnya menyelesaikan makanannya dan segera pergi ke tempat yang dituju. Tak lupa mereka pamit pada ibundanya Lucy yang ternyata masih saja menggoda Lucy dan Natsu.

* * *

Disebuah cafe, Natsu sedang berada dipanggung dan duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan guitar listrik dan diikuti alunan merdu dari suara Natsu. Lucy mendengarkan alunan music tersebut namun pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Tak satupun orang mengetahuinya. "Hei,, bagaimana penampilanku?" sapa suara baritone yang menyadarkan Lucy dari alam bawah sadarnya. Rupanya Natsu telah menyelesaikan lagunya dan kembali ketempat duduknya di samping Lucy.

"Bagus banget Natsu, aku suka" Lucy memuji Natsu terlihat Tulus.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sempat _nerveous_ tadi"

"wajar, kan baru pertama nanti juga terbiasa kok"

"Ayo, Kita keluar cari udara segar, lagian ini masih pagi"

"ya udah deh, ayo" merekapun keluar dari cafe tersebut dan berjalan menikmati suasana di pagi hari saat libur.

"Ahh Natsu, apakah akhir-akhir ini kamu merasa senang saat bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja Luce, memangnya kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan sebuah mobil melaju dan berhenti tepat di samping mereka berdua. Sesaat kemudian muncul beberapa orang yang terlihat mencurigakan jika dihitung kurang lebih berjumlah enam orang. Natsu mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan ini.

"Apakah anda bernama Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya salah seorang diantara mereka.

"kalian siapa, untuk apa kalian mencariku?" Bukannya menjawab, Natsu malah melempar kembali pertanyaan kearah mereka.

"Anda harus ikut dengan kami kalau tidak wanita itu akan kami bunuh" lanjut pria misterius itu sambil menunjuk Lucy yang berada di belakang Natsu. Natsu berpikir keras supaya dia dan Lucy bisa lolos dari mereka. "Natsu aku takut" Lucy bersembunyi di punggung Natsu dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Dengar Lucy, aku akan melindungimu, fokus pada apa yang aku bisikkan" ucap Natsu yang hanya terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"SEKARANG" Dengan sigap Lucy mengikuti titah Natsu dan berlari kebelakang. Natsu mengambil tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya dan dihempaskan kearah mereka. Namun mereka berdua kalah cepat dan-

DORRR

 **TBC**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, yups di chap ini aku memberikan sedikit mesteri, tentang seseorang yang muncul di chapter 3 namun belum ku munculkan lagi. karena aku ingin ada unsur misterinya di sini. akan segera ter jawab di chapter berikutnya tapi belom tentu aku tunjukkan siapa orangnya.

Saatnya membalas review

 **Naomi Koala:** Iya, aku kan tetap menunggumu kok ehh,, maksudnya **YS** mu itu. untuk scene yang terakhir sepertinya aku lebih memilih menunda untuk membongkar identitasnya. biar kerasa misterinya gitu. hehehe. . Arigatou

 **Serly Scarlet:** CURAAANGGG,,, itu sih pemerkosaan,,, ehhh #Plakkk.

sama aku juga new bee. tapi fic punyamu mu oke banget serly-san. aku jadi penggemarmu nih. ahahahaha, bener, serahkan saja sama yang lebih professional.

 **Dragneel 77:** Lanjut kemana? wkwkwkwk

 **92:** Udah ni, selamat membaca.

 **h3ndy.x:** Semoga nggak hiatus lagi. haha untung aja baru tumbuh lumut bukan tumbuh buah mangga. kan bisa di bikin jus mangga hahah #Plakkk

 **Fic of Delusion:** Masih rahasia. di chap ini belom ku munculkan bagiannya. tapi semoga suka


	5. Bukan Ini Yang Kumau

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

 **FARY TAIL**

 **I Hate You But I Love You**

 _"Apakah anda bernama Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya salah seorang diantara mereka._

 _"kalian siapa, untuk apa kalian mencariku?" Bukannya menjawab, Natsu malah melempar kembali pertanyaan kearah mereka._

 _"Anda harus ikut dengan kami kalau tidak wanita itu akan kami bunuh" lanjut pria misterius itu sambil menunjuk Lucy yang berada di belakang Natsu. Natsu berpikir keras supaya dia dan Lucy bisa lolos dari mereka. "Natsu aku takut" Lucy bersembunyi di punggung Natsu dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

 _"Dengar Lucy, aku akan melindungimu, fokus pada apa yang aku bisikkan" ucap Natsu yang hanya terdengar oleh mereka berdua._

 _"SEKARANG" Dengan sigap Lucy mengikuti titah Natsu dan berlari kebelakang. Natsu mengambil tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya dan dihempaskan kearah mereka. Namun mereka berdua kalah cepat dan-_

 _ **DORRR**_

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Aku masih merasa pusing di kepalaku dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kuedarkan pandangan namun hanya hitam yang terlihat, gelap di sekitarku tapi tunggu dulu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Ini sebuah kain, ya aku yakin ini kain yang menutupi seluruh wajahku ahh,, lebih tepatnya menutupi seluruh kepalaku, aku yakin kain ini sering digunakan oleh terpidana yang akan dihukum gantung. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku namun tak bisa karena ada yang membatasi gerak tanganku. Ternyata aku aku sedang terikat, kalau bisa kugambarkan aku sedang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan posisi tanganku diikat di belakang dan beberapa tali yang menjerat tubuhku, kucoba untuk melepas tali ini tapi sayang tenagaku tidak cukup untuk memutuskan tali ini. Mungkin dengan teriak aku bisa mendapat pertolongan.

"HMMPPP,,,, HMMPP,,, HHMMMPP" apa yang terjadi denganku? Mungkinkah mulutku dibekap. Astaga, aku baru menyadarinya kalau ternyata didalam rongga mulutku ada sesuatu yang dijejalkan, mungkinkah ini,, bola? Sialan, aku tak bisa ngeluarkannya dari mulutku karena mulutku pasti dibekap dari luar juga.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Oh,, tidak Luce,, apa kau selamat? Jangan-jangan? Tidak-tidak, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kumohon selamatlah Luce.

 **KRIETTT**

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan seberkas sinar mengenai wajahku. Walaupun wajahku tertutup kain tapi sinar itu cukup menyilaukan sehingga mau tak mau aku menyipitkan mataku untuk mengurangi cahaya yang masuk kedalam mata.

"Natsu dragneel,, sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak?" Siapa orang ini? Suaranya seperti lelaki setengah baya.

"eheheheh, aku penasaran seperti apa wajah yang ketakutan di balik kain ini" suaranya terdengar menjengkelkan.

"Ahh, tapi jangan khawatir karena kain itu akan segera dilepaskan,," sesaat aku merasa ada yang memegang kepalaku.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, karena akan ada kejutan untukmu, jadi bersabarlah Natsu, eheheheh"

"hemmm,, kau pasti mengkhawatirkan pacarmu itu kan?" Luce, seketika darahku berdesir jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, aku meronta sejadi-jadinya minta untuk dilepaskan walaupun semua itu bakal sia-sia. Luce,,,

"Ahh, sudah kuduga kau bakal bereaksi bila ku singgung soal pacarmu itu, tenang saja dia tidak kami perlakukan secara buruk, kami hanya bersenang-senang saja dengannya" Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Sialann,, sialan,,, sialann... tiba-tiba saja suara itu ada di samping telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mataku terbelalak karena shock aku meronta sejadi-jadinya tanpa perduli jika kulitku tiba-tiba terluka, aku sangat menyesali ketidakberdayaanku ini. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Orang itu hanya tertawa keras dan secara perlahan menghilang dari pendengaranku.

" _Kau tahu Natsu, malam ini aku akan merenggut kegadisannya dan mencumbunya hingga pagi"_

 **end Natsu POV**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"SEKARANG" Dengan sigap Lucy mengikuti titah Natsu dan berlari kebelakang. Natsu mengambil tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya dan dihempaskan kearah mereka. Namun mereka berdua kalah cepat dan-

 **DORRR**

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah peluru itu mengenai salah satu diantara mereka. Tidak, peluru itu meleset. Bukan, lebih tepatnya peluru itu tidak mengenai siapapun karena mereka berdua bukan target dari pistol itu yang tampak mengacung keatas karena itu hanyalah tembakkan peringatan dan itu cukup ampuh, terbukti Natsu dan Lucy sama-sama terdiam karena ketakutan.

"Masih mau kabur?" Natsu dan Lucy menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalian jangan diam saja, cepat bawa dan ikat mereka" Perintah mutlak terdengar dari pimpinan mereka dan segera dilaksanakan oleh anak buahnya.

Tanpa Natsu ketahui, seseorang dari mereka telah menyuntikkan sesuatu ketubuhnya, tak lama setelah itu Natsu tumbang tak sadarkan diri begitu juga dengan Lucy. Mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat dibawa oleh komplotan itu. Satu hal yang pasti, ini bukanlah hal baik melainkan hal buruk yang akan segera terjadi kepada mereka berdua.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Lisanna,, kakak boleh masuk" Seorang wanita tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lisanna.

"Apa dia sedang tidur?" Wanita itu berbicara sendiri sambil memegang dagunya. Wanita itupun meraih handle pintu itu dan memutar knopnya.

Cklek

'Loh? Tidak dikunci? Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang pergi?' Wanita itu membatin.

Krieettt

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan mulai menampakkan isi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Saat pintu itu benar-benar terbuka sempurna seketika ia mematung dengan mata membelalak. Sesosok manusia tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dan di tangannya terdapat bercak darah begitu juga di mulutnya.

"Mira-nee, aku,,, akuu" Lisanna tak mampu berucap barang sepatah katapun hatinya begitu hancur karena keadaannya saat ini. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh begitu derasnya sesaat kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Lisanna, bertahanlah kakak akan segera memanggil dokter" Wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Mirajane Kakak kandungnya Lisanna tengah menatap khawatir terhadap adiknya yang sedang menderita saat ini. Ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak menumpahkan airmatanya. Segera ia menekan tombol angka di Hanphone untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi"_

"Moshi-moshi, oba-san Lisanna, dia,,, dia Lisanna,, dia" Mirajane tampak tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya

" _Hei tenanglah, jangan berbicara saat seperti itu, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu"_

Mira pun berangsur-angsur tenang dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Oba-san, Lisanna jatuh pingsan dan saat ini di tangannya terdapat bercak darah, aku takut oba-san" Tubuh Mira bergetar hebat saat ini.

" _Aku kesana sekarang, segera bersihkan darahnya dan beri dia obat yang kuberikan padamu sebelumnya"_ Sambungan itupun terputus.

SKIP TIME

"Bagaimana Oba-san, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk sementara ini ia akan baik-baik saja, hanya saja jika dia tidak mau melakukan kemotherapy maka kesembuhannya akan sangat sulit mengingat penyakitnya yang ganas"

"So naa" air matanya yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya terjatuh juga dan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Sesaat kemudian sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh Mira, dokter itu memeluk Mira dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah tenanglah, akan ada jalan untuk kesembuhan adikmu. Jika kamu khawatir padanya jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu ini kepadanya, berikan ia dukungan dan perhatian agar dia tidak merasa berjuang sendirian". Dokter itu memberi nasehat bak seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Arigato Oba-san,, kau sudah sangat baik kepada kami"

"Tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, karena kalian bertiga sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri" Dokter itu melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pucuk silver itu dengan lembut.

Senyuman dibibir Mira kini terkembang karena selama ini bukan hanya ia yang khawatir dengan adiknya. Setidaknya ada yang bisa mengerti keadaannya saat ini.

"oh ya, apa suamimu belum pulang?" pertanyaan itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia tidak memberitahu apa-apa soal ini kepada suaminya karena takut pekerjaannya akan terganggu.

"Dia masih kerja saat ini dan aku tidak memberitahunya soal ini karena aku khawatir akan terganggu pekerjaannya kerana hal ini" Mira menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku rasa kamu harus memberitahunya juga dan adikmu si Elfman, karena mereka keluargamu"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" tiba-tiba suara dari balik pintu mengagetkan kedua wanita itu.

"Laxus, se-sejak kapan kau pulang? Bukannya hari ini jadwalmu padat?" Mira menatapnya dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku sudah pulang dari tadi karena pertemuan dibatalkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua jalan-jalan hari ini namun saat ku telpon ke nomormu ternyata tidak aktif, yah, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang kerumah"

"Ja-jadi kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Mira agak sedikit tergagap.

"hmm"

"Gomenne Laxus, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" Ucapannya terhenti karena tubuh kekar itu kini tengah memeluknya.

"Hey, aku tak butuh maaf darimu" Ucap Laxus terdengar ketus. Namun Mira tahu kalau itu adalah bentuk ungkapan sayang kepadanya.

"Aku akan berjuang supaya Lisanna bisa sembuh karena dia juga adikku, dan si Elfman biar aku saja yang menghubunginya. Jadi jangan khawatir dan jangan membuatku khawatir" Terdengar ketus seperti biasa, Tanpa Mira sadari titisan Liquid itu mulai membanjiri wajahnya karena ia sangat bahagia memeiliki suami yang begitu peduli padanya dan keluarganya.

"Ehemmm, melihat kalian bermesraan seperti itu membuat mataku sakit". Dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan itu terkejut karena dokter itu menginterupsinya dan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk disertai guratan merah di pipi mereka berdua.

"Gomenne Oba-san" Mira membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, masih banyak kerjaan yang harus saya lakukan. Satu lagi usahakan dalam seminggu ini ia sudah mau menjalani kemotherapynya ini demi kesembuhannya."

"Baik Oba-san, saya akan membujuknya" Tak lama setelah itu Dokter itupun beranjak dari kediaman Drayer.

Sekedar informasi saat ini, Mirajane merupakan kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara dan sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha yang saat ini menjalankan bisnisnya yang sedang menanjak bernama Laxus Drayer cucu dari Makarov Drayer. Selanjutnya adik dari Mirajane dan kakak laki-laki dari Lisanna bernama Elfman Strauss yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Fakultas Teknik Universitas Crocus jadi wajar saja jika Elfman tidak tahu tentang penyakit yang menimpa adiknya.

"Mira-nee..." Mira yang mendengar panggilan lemah ini beralih menatap adiknya yang sudah sadar dan segera menghampiri Lisanna yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"Kamu sudah sadar ya, sudah merasa baikan?"

"hmm,,, aku baik-baik saja mira-nee" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kakak akan buatkan bubur untuk mu" Lisanna hanya mengangguk dan Mira segera beranjak menuju dapur. Kini tinggallah Lisanna sendiri di kamar Laxus sudah keluar dari kamar sejak tadi saat mengantar kepergian dokter a.k.a Porlyusica itu dari rumahnya.

 **Lisanna POV**

Aku baru saja tersadar dari pingsanku, ternyata sejak tadi kakakku menungguku di kamar ini. Aku sangat beruntung punya keluarga yang begitu peduli padaku padahal hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi di satu sisi aku sedih melihat Mira-nee dan Laxus-nii berjuang mencari cara untuk kesembuhanku. Aku divonis dokter mengidap Kanker Sumsum Tulang Belakang Stadium akhir. Aku begitu shock saat mendengar hal itu, aku mencoba berontak dan menyangkal semua itu. Namun semua itu takkan merubah apapun aku tak terima dengan semua ini, Kami-sama tidak adil terhadapku kenapa aku yang harus menanggung beban ini. Namun tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang mampu membuatku bertahan. Ya dia adalah Natsu orang yang mampu membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum disaat-saat terakhirku. Tapi sayangnya dalam sebulan terakhir ini aku menghindarinya, aku takut jika dia mengetahui ini semua dia akan menjauhiku, aku takut jika hal itu terjadi. "Are? Aku menangis lagi?" Hey,, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku bukan wanita yang lemah. Sial, kenapa air mata ini tak berhenti mengalir? Malah semakin deras.

"Lisanna? Kenapa menangis?" Mira-nee yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan semangkok bubur ditangannya langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Iiye,, aku tidak apa-apa Mira-nee"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Mira-nee, sungguh"

"Lisanna, kakak sudah lama bersamamu bahkan sejak kau dilahirkan, jadi jangan membohongi kakakmu sendiri, ayo,, ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Sudah aku duga aku emang tidak bisa berbohong di depan Mira-nee. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua tentang aku dan Natsu juga Lucy yang kuminta pertolongannya, aku mencurahkan semuanya kepada kakakku tercinta. Dan saat itupun airmatakupun tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Lisanna, apa kau mencintai Natsu?" Pertanyaan ini tentu mengejutkanku.

"Ba-bagaimana kakak bisa..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau selalu bercerita tentang Natsu saat kau sedang bahagia"

"hmm~ aku mencintainya tapi..."

"Kejarlah jika itu kebahagiaanmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya" Tatapan Mira-nee begitu tajam sehingga membuatku menelan ludah sendiri, Namun akhirnya aku tersenyum kembali..

"Arigato Onee-chan"

 **Lisanna POV end**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _ **Drttt drttt drttt**_

" _Tunggu sebentar Natsu, aku jawab telepon dulu" Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya_

 _Yang disertai anggukan kepala oleh Natsu._

" _Moshi-moshi"_

" _Iya,, Saya sendiri,, ada apa ya?"_

" _Baiklah, di mana tempatnya?"_

" _okay,," Lucy pun mematikan Telepon genggamnya. Dan kembali lagi ketempat duduknya._

"Ahh, jadi kau sudah datang Lucy?" Sapa wanita berambut silver yang sedang bersandar di dinding belakang sekolah saat melihat surai pirang muncul di antara cahaya lampu temaram.

"Ada apa Lisanna, kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu disini?" Surai pirang itu menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan" Garis senyumnya yang biasa ia pancarkan kini berganti dengan garis datar yang menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Hal penting? Apakah ini tentang Natsu?" Pertanyaan Lucy tepat sasaran namun Lisanna hanya menatapnya dan kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Kau tentu sudah tau kan kalau saat ini aku menghindar darinya" Tatapan serius Lisanna beganti dengan tatapan sendu yang membuat surai pirang ini bertanya-tanya.

"Ya aku sudah tau, aku yakin kau mempunyai alasannya. Tapi aku sarankan-"

"Muridesu" Bentakkan itu sukses membuat Lucy terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian bert-"

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin, karena,,," seketika suasana menjadi sangat hening.

"Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi" Matanya kini terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Apa katamu? Hey, Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara".

"Aku divonis mengidap Kanker Sumsum Tulang Belakang stadium akhir"

"Apa, ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau Natsu mengetahui semua ini ia akan membenciku karena akan meninggalkannya"

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" Lucy makin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Karena aku percaya padamu Lucy, aku percaya kau akan menjadi penggantiku untuk melidungi Natsu"

"Aku tidak mau,,,"

"Souka,," Lisanna tertunduk mendapati permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Lucy.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi penggantimu, melindunginya adalah keinginanku sendiri. Jadi, jangan khawatir Lisanna". Lucy memeluk tubuh Lisanna yang mulai merapuh karena penyakitnya, ya kedua wanita itu saling berpelukan.

"Arigato, Lucy" tetesan liquid bening itu mengalir deras dalam keheningan malam itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Bughh

"AAAGGHHHH"

"Ah, bagaimana Natsu-sama, apa itu menyenangkan"

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Luce,," Natsu yang saat ini sudah terlepas dari penutup kepala terlihat begitu menggenaskan, wajahnya yang sudah babak belur dan bercak darah di sekitar bajunya. Hanya Liquid bening yang tergerak bebas membasahi pipinya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain, lihat dirimu sendiri Natsu-sama, kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan, hahahahah" Semua orang di ruang itu kecuali Natsu ikut tertawa melihat penderitaan yang di hadapi oleh Natsu.

"Lepaskan Luce,,," Liquid bening itu masih membasahi wajahnya namun ekspresinya seketika berubah tajam, sorot mata penuh kebencian begitu nyalang di matanya membuat lima orang yang menyiksa Natsu terperanjat.

Buaghhhh, buaghh buaghh crashhh

Orang itu memukul Natsu membabibuta dan menyayat mata kiri Natsu hingga menjadi buta, segera anak buahnya segera menahannya,

"Biarkan aku menghajar orang ini, sorot mata itu,,, aku benci dia memilikinya"

"Tenang bos, jika Tuan besar tau kalau Natsu-sama mati di tanganmu dia akan membunuhmu" salah satu anak buahnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Cihh,,, aku lebih suka memenggal kepalanya dengan tanganku sendiri" Tak lama setelah itu ia pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Luce,,, maafkan aku Luce" Liquid bening itu mengalir lagi namun perlahan ia kehilangan kesadaran karena terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Malam yang begitu menenangkan terlalu melenakan dipadu dengan deburan ombak laut yang menerpa sisi tebing yang tinggi membuat siapapun yang berada di sana akan merasakan kedamaian ditambah dengan semilir angin yang menyejukkan sangat cocok untuk tempat perenungan diri. Namun tidak berlaku bagi si surai salam ini, kondisinya begitu menggenaskan dengan luka sayatan berarah vertikal di mata kirinya dan juga lebam di wajahnya yang sudah mulai membiru dan membengkak, juga beberapa cipratan darah yang sudah mengering di bajunya sungguh kondisi yang tragis. Kelopak matanya masih tepejam dan seluruh tubuhnya terikat ia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Kini beberapa orang dengan berpakaian gelap sudah berada di sekelilingnya. Salah satu dari mereka mulai membangunkan(baca: menggampar) Natsu dengan cara yang sadis.

"Bangun Natsu-sama"

"ohok, ohok ohok" Natsu tersadar seraya terbatuk-batuk setelah tangan orang itu mencekik lehernya.

"Apakah tidur anda nyenyak Natsu-sama?" Natsu belum sepenuhnya sadar akan hal ini, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan tempat yang berbeda, apakah ia hanya bermimpi?

Brushhh

'Laut, apa ini di pantai?' Natsu mencoba melihat kebelakang dan ternyata ia berda di sisi tebing curam yang pastinya banyak karang di bawah sana.

"Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek" Orang itu kembali mendaratkan pukulannya di perut Natsu. "Uhukkk" Natsu kembali memuntahkan darah sungguh begitu sadis. Apa salahnya sehingga ia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari orang?

"Ke,,,napa ka,,,lian menyik,,saku?"

"a,,apa salahku?" Natsu yang masih terikat itu hanya bisa bertanya apa alasan mereka menyiksa dirinya.

"Ku pikir karena sebentar lagi kau akan dijemput oleh maut, akan aku ceritakan alasannya, hahahah"

"Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah perpisahan" Orang itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kami melakukan ini karena perintah atasan, dan dia ingin kau mati saat ini juga, Natsu-sama hahahahah"

"Apa salahku pada tuanmu, sehingga dia menginginkan nyawaku?"

"Karena dia tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu" Natsu membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang ada di depannya di tangan seseorang dari mereka telah menodongkan pelatuk berlaras pendek berisikan lima butir peluru dan sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi tembakkan yang menggema udara.

"NATSUUUUUUU"

 **Byurrrrrr**

 **TBC**

 **DLDR**

* * *

 **Saatnya membalas review:**

 **dragonfifenatsu90:** ini udah dilanjutin XD

 **Serly Scarlet:** Huhhfftt, aku gak tau lagu-lagi melow dari jepang yang cocok, jadi aku pakai lyrik lagu dari Indonesia, anggap aja itu lagu jepang hahah

Oke, semoga suka chapter ini XD

 **Naomi Koala:** Natsu emang culun tapi nggak polos-polos amat, masih ada naluri lelakinya gitu,, heheh #plaakk

Gomen kalau feelnya kurang dapet, aku akan berusaha lagi supaya reader enak membacanya, Oke selamat menikmati #makanankali hahahahah


End file.
